Damn Pervert
by Kim San Poo
Summary: [Author : Kill me the one who mad this] Nash x Suga. Rate M. Don't like Don't read. Koushi would just pick up the cleaning equipment and end up with his mouth filled with Nash's penis.


Declimer: Haikyuu belong to Furudate Haruichi

Damn Pervert

Nash x Suga

Warning : don't like don't read.

An angry growl sounded from the back of the schoolhouse. It was too early, no one would be there to catch the immoral act of two senior students.

"Faster!." Blonde boy snapped.

Just a week Koushi had moved to this school and had been the obscene target of Nash the blond basketball boy with a posture as well as an overseas basketball athlete. This morning he would just pick up the cleaning equipment and end up with his mouth filled with Nash's penis.

His silver hair was pulled back, his suction stopped.

"Deep throat!" Slow but sharp, Nash's undisputed command tone. Koushi was forced to put it back in his mouth. Nash rubbed gently and bruhed Koushi's sweaty hair. Nash laughed, his mouth as filthy as his actions to Koushi ever since he arrived. Koushi's cheekbones tightened, expecting Nash to ejaculate and stop the poke at Koushi's throat.

"Mmmh ... mmhhmm ..." Koushi protested, because of his full mouth he bit off accidentally.

"Shit!" Nash in pain, he grabbed Koushi's hair again. "Against huh?"

Koushi spat out the liquid from his mouth."I'm tired, you bastard!" He snapped back.

Instead of being disappointed Nash was getting excited. "Oh, so prepare your hole for me, bitch."

Koushi didn't intend to be fucked so early, he crawled away to run away.

Blame his body that was losing bigger than Nash and also the deft hand of the blonde who first grabbed Koushi's waist. "Run, and I'll poke you to death."

"Let me go!" Koushi struggled, raising Nash's passion. He hugged Koushi, deftly putting the other hand into Koushi's pants fingering his ass.

"Now choose." He whispered right in Koushi's ear. "Where do you want me fuck you, bitch?"

Nash peck Koushi's lips,"here or…." He forced his middle finger insert to Koushi's asshole. "You know where."

Koushi cursed his pride as a man who could be raped by another man.

"No way!"

Nash smiled crookedly, stroking his finger forcibly. Koushi shrieked in pain.

"I can strip you here now and make you satisfy me."

Nash sat down, forcing Koushi to sit on his lap. His deft hand has opened access to enter Koushi.

"Now get ready."

Koushi's hands clenched, hitting Nash's chest slowly. Shortly he kissed Nash's lips.

"I'll do it here." Koushi hurriedly added.

"Good boy."

Nash let go of his embrace, Koushi conscious himself with his position. He backed away and lowered his head to regain Nash's penis with extraordinary size. With tears in his eyes Koushi did it, he was not an experience but Nash's compulsion some time ago had made him understand how to do it.

"Oh great, your sexy mouth is the best."

Nash raved with all his rotten words enjoying Koushi's ministry. The sooner and deeper the Koushi moved Nash could feel his climax. When it arrived he pulled Koushi's head until all his penis drowned. The liquid came out in Koushi's throat. Full, and Koushi wanted to throw up but Nash's palm restrained his head. Koushi is throbbing, as if he will die on the spot by being unable to breathe.

As soon as the whole liquid came out, Nash took his penis out of Koushi's mouth, cleansed a little with the tissue he'd deliberately brought and adjusted his appearance. Then Nash turned to Koushi holding his chin roughly, slightly raising him to meet Nash's eyes.

"If your lewd mouth can be this sweet, I'm sure your anal hole feels like heaven."

Koushi ignored Nash's rotten words, he was busy coughing and wanting to spit out the liquid sperm he had swallowed up in front of Nash. Seeing that, Nash glared.

"Swallow it all, if you dare spit it out, I'll make you do it again from the beginning."

Nash silenced Koushi with a kiss. He really forced Koushi to swallow it all without the rest.

"Good whore, I'm looking forward to our next fondue . My pretty slut boy."

Nash left Koushi in the storeroom. He can only cry, silencing her own mouth to endure disgust and nausea so as not to vomit in place. That morning he was a mess. Swear not to go to school again the next day.

 _End_


End file.
